Love Notes
by Aisukii
Summary: Eriol has a love note for Tomoyo to put in her locker but uh-oh! It goes in the wrong locker and Sakura gets the note. What happens when Syaoran gets in Eriol's little problem? ReAd & ReViEw!!!


Hello peoplez^^;; This is my first ccs ficcie so please be nice to me. I'll make this short so you guys can go on and head off to the story. I hope you really like this story and that you Please Read and Review!!!

Tomoyo: Please review for Sweetpea^^;;

Sakura: Mm Hm… I really agree. She says she may not be a good writer, but this is a great way for her to get into more writing and reviews could really boost up her self-esteem in writing.

Eriol: Yes. And that'll make her better in Language Arts, eh Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yup.

Sweetpea: Awe…Thankies You Guys!!! ^____^ 

I dedicate this story to Sakurabunnie ^^;; Michelle, Kathleen and Jiin. I hope you girls are reading this story!! ^^;; 

The ccs gang are 13 years old and are in 7th grade, just so you know.

Now I present to you… ~Love Notes! Please R+R!!!

Love Notes Chapter 1: The Little Accident Written by Pink Sakura Blossom 

It was the end of the school day and everybody was everywhere they had to be at. Sakura at cheerleading practice, Tomoyo practicing her solo for choir, Syaoran at home training as usual, and that kind of stuff. Eriol, out of the whole gang had a few minutes before his after school activity was about to start. He was with Yamazaki just chatting about stuff here and there while listening to one of his 'lies' again.

"Did you know, that dogs aren't really what they appear to be? Dog's are actually aliens, but are like humans that came from a place called Pluto and that a dog named Pluto from Disney…"

"Uh…Yamazaki?" Eriol said.

Yamazaki's still talking… "And did you know that…" 

"Shut up Takashi."

"Ok. Whatever you say man. So, what's on your mind? You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yup. Indeed I do need to talk to you Yamazaki."

"Cool. Whenever someone wants to talk to me, I always get hit in the head or I'm told to shut up and stuff like that." Yamazaki said.

"I know why," Eriol murmured. 

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Well, Yamazaki, I actually need some advice. You know that I have a really huge crush on Tomoyo-chan, but I don't know quite how to tell her. I have a love note for her, but I'm too scared to give it to her. I don't even know if you're suppose to give a love note to her in person! What if she doesn't like me back? What if she likes someone else? But.. What if she does like me? What if we were ment to be, we just don't know it? Oh I Don't Know! I get headaches because of love. I see images of her in my mind. Her beautiful personality, her shining amethyst eyes, that sweet, long flowing black hair. Argh! I need help Yamazaki. I need a lot of help." Eriol said miserably. 

_'I can't get her off of my mind! I just have to tell her that I love her.' _He thought while looking in his right hand where he held a dark blue envelope with white writing on the front of it saying : To My Love. 

All Yamazaki could say after a while of thinking was, " Hm… that's tough. Let's see… my advice to you is… walk up to her and… give her One, Big, Wet, Smackeroo Kiss on Da Lips Dude!!!!!" he said with a big grin on his face and pointing his finger up in the air like he does before he tells one of his lies. 

(a/n: lol… sorry for you Yamazaki fans that he's well, like stupid, but he's not stupid.^^;; you don't get it, but o well, I get myself. –I'm also a fan of him too^_- so don't think I hate him cuz I made him act like a dope in da story. It's just part of the story. Me shuddup now.)

Eriol sweatdropped. Maybe next time I'll get my advice from Sakura-chan, he thought. Besides, she is an easy person to understand and she's a good friend who'll listen to my little problem. She's a great friend. I'm not saying that Yamazaki is a bad one, but he's just not much help when it comes to this sort of situation. For sure, Sakura-chan will help me out. ^^;; Now that I got that figured out since for sure I'm not going to take Yamazaki's advice...I wonder what time it is… (a/n: more about that later ^_- That'll have to wait. Sorry guyz)

"Um… Thanks for the advice Yamazaki. I'll keep that in mind." Eriol said.

"No problemo. I'm here to help a friend in need man." ^^;;

"Ahuh…" Eriol said softly to himself. "Oh, Yamazaki? Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"It's about 4:30 Hiiragizawa man. Why?"

"Awe shit! I'm already 30 minutes late to help decorate the gym!! Damn! (Oh yeah! The Love Note!) Hey Yamazaki?!" Eriol said.

"Yes Energizer Bunny Man?"

"Can you do me a favor and slip this into Tomoyo-chan's locker? You do know where it is, right?"

"Of course I know where it is. I have known her since like what, kindergarten? And of course I'll put this in her locker man!"

"Phew. (good thing he knows where her locker is) Thanks Yamazaki. You're a life savor!!!" Eriol yelled out behind him while running towards the Tomoeda Junior High School gym.

"No problem Hiiragizawa! I'm on my way right now to Tomoyo-chan's locker!" Yamazaki yelled back to him.

~*7th Grade Locker Area*~

"Now, I know Tomoyo-chan's locker is right by Sakura-chan's… Hm…I can't believe I forgot where Tomoyo-chan's locker is -_- Well, Chiharu did say that Syaoran's locker was five lockers away from Sakura-chan's and that his locker # 578 (hehe…that's my locker number at school. Feel free to drop off any love notes to me. Hehe…J/ks, but awe… that'd be soo sweet! ^^;;) So Sakura's locker number would be locker # 582, so that would make Tomoyo-chan's locker # 583! Oh yeah! Who's da man? I am! Oh no. Wait a sec. Or was Syaoran's locker actually locker # 585? Awe…damnit. Why? Why?! And shit! It's already 5:00! I'm gonna be late for basketball practice!! I'll just pretend that I never came up with Syaoran's locker being # 585 and that it IS locker # 578 making that Tomoyo's locker is # 583. Ok.. I hope it's the right locker. Come on faith…come on, come on, come on…help me out.. I hope Eriol doesn't found out or he'll kill me man. Oh well, I don't care anymore! I can't be late for another practice again! I'm just gonna slip this note into #583! -slips the note into locker #583- There! Sorry Hiiragizawa, my friend. -_- Now I feel like I'll regret what I just did. Sorry Eriol. I'm Outta Here Baby!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~ 6:00pm - After Cheerleading Practice - ~*~*~*~

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Sakura said to her friends. 

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Naoko-chan said.

"Hai. I'm sure. I'm gonna head off to the music room and wait for Tomoyo-chan because we're both gonna head off to the gym and check things out."^^;; Sakura said who was in a very happy mood today.

"Ok. Well see you tomorrow! Ja ne Sakura-chan!!" the rest of her friends said.

"Ja ne you guys!" She yelled back to them while she was skipping off to the music room, until suddenly she bumped into Syaoran. 

"Hoe!!.. –crash- that hurt…Oh! I'm sorry I bumped into you like that! I wasn't looking. Gomen Nasai." Sakura said in a kind of scared voice without even looking at who she bumped into.

"It's alright. And you are…?" Syaoran asked because he wanted to know who was the person that had bumped into him. He couldn't even see the girl's face and just wanted to know who it was, just to make sure if it was another 'fan' of his and that he should remember her so that he reminds himself that next time to not bump into her again_. 'These girls are hopeless._' He thought in his head while he kept a cold glare on his face, not showing any emotion at all.

"Oh. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura! ^^;; Also, who are you?" She said, still looking down at the floor even after she got up from it.

_O.o 'she doesn't know who I am?! All the girl's know who I am… I guess she doesn't. '_ "I'm Li Syaoran. Ok. I'll call you Sakura if you call me Syaoran. Ok?" Syaoran said. I can't believe I'm letting her call me by my first name, but heck, I am calling her by her first name, plus there's something about her…like I don't have to worry about her or something…What am I saying?! Syaoran… Sigh… Maybe I'm just out of it today. I'm sure it'll pass.

"Ok. It's so nice to meet a new friend! ^^;; Are we in the same grade?" She asked.

" Well, I'm in 7th grade. You?" Syaoran said.

"I'm in 7th grade too! Wow! What a coincidence, ne? I hope we're in a few classes together. I haven't really noticed. I'll keep an eye out for you. Well, I have to go now. I need to head off to the music room for Tomoyo-chan because we're gonna check out the gym and see how it looks. Gomen nasai. I'm kinda energetic today, so don't mind me. ^^;; Well, bye Syaoran!" Sakura said who had finally brought up her head from what was staring at the floor for such a long time and gave Syaoran one of her greatest smiles. 

When Syaoran finally saw her face, boy was he taken back. Wow… _'She's beautiful. I can get lost in her eyes forever. She's so energetic too.' _The hell! What am I saying! When I get home from practice, boy am I gonna train myself hard as a discipline. Oh, yea! What she said – she has to go now. Duh! How dumb am I acting today.

"Ok. I'll see ya around then. Later." Syaoran said still with a cold glare on his face, but had softened just a little bit. (a/n: JuSt a iTtlE wiTtLe bIt hehe..) 

When Sakura actually looked at Syaoran, she felt like a warm sensation inside herself go off. She liked that feeling a lot. (a/n: awe…swe3t!! kawaii ^^;; Ok…I'll stop O.o .) She just shook it off. _ 'heh.. Maybe it's just me, but he is a cute, handsome one ne? ::giggling:: I'll tell Tomoyo-chan about it later' _She thought.

They both went their separate ways and just as soon as Sakura reached the music room, Tomoyo's practice was over.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan! You made it just in time! ^^;;" Tomoyo said.

"Suguoi!" Sakura said, still filled with energy. "Uh..Tomoyo-chan? I need to head off to my locker. I almost forgot to pack my science book in my backpack so I could study for the test."

"Ok Sakura. Uh…Since when did you start studying early for tests?" Tomoyo asked curious to why Sakura needed to study since she knows that Sakura never ever studies for tests.

"Since I got a D+ on my last three tests in a row. Hoe…" Sakura said.

" Well, I guess three times isn't a charm for you. I'm sure you'll do fine Sakura-chan. ^^;;" 

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. Well, let's head off to my locker! ^^;;" Sakura said.

~*~ At Sakura's Locker ~*~

"So that's what happened Tomoyo-chan when I was on my way to the music room." Sakura finished, telling Tomoyo what had happened to her on the way to the music room, bumping into Syaoran and making a new friend.

"I see… You don't know who Li Syaoran is, Sakura??? Everyone knows him!! He's the most handsomest guy in school!!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um… Well… I didn't know… I haven't really seen him around… eheh.." was all Sakura could say.

" OMG! Now that I think of it… You and Syaoran would make a KAWAII COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHE…." Tomoyo said enthusiastically with starrie eyes. 

_'OOOohhh.. I need to think I have a little plan for those two up my sleeve, even if they don't know each other that well…'_ Tomoyo-chan thought. _ 'Then again… We'll have to see. I guess it depends. Awe… maybe I'll just let this one slip. I dunno if I should set Sakura up already. She hasn't had a crush on anyone before… and I want her to see how great it feels, but maybe just not yet. Next time this opportunity comes by, I'm not gonna let it slip until she does get with a guy. I sure hope it's Syaoran though. He may be cold hearted, but I know that deep down inside him he'll love Sakura. I just know it… Even if I don't know Syaoran that well… I can feel it_.' She thought.

"eh….ok Tomoyo-chan. I don't know what you're thinking right now, but Dang It! I can't get my locker to open up!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Here. Lemme help you out so that then we can check out the gym! Oh, I can't Wait to see how it looks!!!" Tomoyo said excited.

"Ok. Thanks Tomoyo-chan. Boy, you seem very happy today! ^^;;" Sakura said.

"Yup. Now, +Kick! Kick! Punch!+ -locker opens- There you go Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks Tomoyo. You opened up my locker by kicking it?"

"Eh.. It's a trick I learned from Chiharu-chan."

"I see… Well. Here's my science book. Eh?.. Hoe…? Tomoyo-chan. Look at this." 

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

" I think it's a love leter….?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sweatpea: I know I know, the cliffhanger sucks, but I just wanna end chapter 1 right now. I'm too lazy to go much further, plus I really wanna post this chapter up right now to see how many reviews I get. Sorry if there's some parts where it doesn't make sense and all, but I was too lazy to edit it. So what'd you guys think of the first chapter?

Eriol: Not bad for a first chapter of your first story.

Syaoran: I think it sucked ass.

Sakura: SYAORAN!! SHE'S MY FRIEND!! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!! DON'T BE MEAN TO HER OR I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!! YOU'RE BEING A REAL JACK-ASS LI SYAORAN!!!!!!!

Everyone except Sakura: =GASPS!= everyone takes three steps back.

Tomoyo: I can't believe it. Sakura said a bad word!! I even caught it on tape! She even yelled at Syaoran! No One's ever yelled at Syaoran!!!! OMG Sakura!! Holy Cow!! I Still Can't Believe It!! And I Got Everything On Tape!! 

Eriol: Relax Tomoyo. Relax.. Everyone is shocked. 

Syaoran: She actually yelled at me, and cussed at me, and called me by my whole name. '_I'm hurt…sorta. I like her so much, it hurts when she said that…_' Ok. I take it all back Sakura!

Sakura: Ok. I forgive ya Syaoran. ^^;; Sorry I called you what I did.

Sweetpea: Good thing that's over.

Tomoyo: Hey Everyone! Let's all go to my house and watch what I videotaped! I think I'm gonna call it "The disclaimer gone wrong". Who's in?

Sweetpea: Heck, I'm in!

Eriol: I do say, I've got to see that again! Count me in too!

Syaoran: Oh well… I guess I'll go to since everyone is going…

Sakura: Count me in too!

-Everything goes silent-

Sakura: What?

Tomoyo: You'll just have to see Sakura-chan…

Sweetpea: Well. That's all for a really long end disclaimer. I hope you liked this chapter and that I get lots of reviews from you guys.

Everyone: Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Eriol: Yee-ha!!!

Everyone: Huh?

Eriol: sorry. I just wanted to say that.

Sweetpea: Bye!!!! Till the next Chapter!!!!!


End file.
